


Grey Ice - Pirate101 Fanfic

by Kaneres



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies, Magic, Multi, Pirates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneres/pseuds/Kaneres





	Grey Ice - Pirate101 Fanfic

The young lady walked through the streets of her home, which currently was Polaris. She was human, unlike most of the residence in this area, but she didn't mind the weird glances her neighbours or co-workers would give her. 

The lady looked down at the little girl sleeping in her arms so peacefully, her little snowflake as she called her. her platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes were the reason for that sweet nickname. The lady gently wrapped the blanket around her tightly, making sure she was warm in the cold weather they were experiencing. She made her way home with her, fastening her pace to make sure her daughter didn't get anymore cold then she was. 

Walking into her home, she sighed in relief. Soon hearing the voice of her husband ring in her ears.  
"Faye, you're home dear, i'm so glad to see the cold weather didn't affect you or Lilith in any bad way." His voice was sweet, the type of voice that could sway any woman that heard it. Faye let out a short giggle, looking up to her husband.  
"Not at all, Neptune... Lilith took the cold very well, she slept well through it." Neptune chuckled at her response, walking over to the two, holding them close in an loving embrace.   
"I'm glad to hear that..." Neptune gently kissed Faye's forehead, making her laugh softly, which slowly woke up the little girl known at Lilith.

"Hmm..? Mummy, it's cold..." Lilith whispered to Faye. Faye watched as Lilith snuggled into her chest for warmth, whimpering in her usual quiet voice.   
"I know sweetie... Would you like to lay on the couch and i'll light the fire, okay?" Faye spoke quietly, nuzzling her sweet girl's hair, taking in her soft vanilla aroma she gave off. Lilith nodded in response to her, giving Faye a soft smile. 

Faye walked to the couch, placing Lilith down in the blankets as she then walked over to the fireplace, setting up the wood.   
"Neptune, dear, some assistance would be helpful" Faye asked her husband who was writing nearby. He looked over to her and nodded, standing up and squatting down next to her. He put his hand on the wood, suddenly engulfing the wood in a warm flame that crackled quietly. Neptune smiled at Faye, taking his hand away. Neptune was a Pyromancer, unlike his wife Faye, who was a Theurgist. Faye gave Neptune a kiss on the cheek before standing up and walking over to Lilith, petting her head gently.   
"Will you be okay to just rest here and read one of your books, sweetie?" Faye spoke to her in a soft voice. Lilith nodded, grabbing her colouring book, giggling a bit, drawing and colouring her book for the next hour or so. 

Faye walked over to Neptune who was in the kitchen, sitting on the chair, looking over to him.  
"So... Have any news on what's going on out there, Neptune?" Faye spoke, expecting to hear the usual "no nothing new" but this time, Neptune had a worried look on his face.   
"Faye... I think Lilith may be in danger very soon." His voice was shaken as he spoke, gripping his arm as he slowly turned to Faye.   
"While I was working this morning, I noticed a few strange ships sail, overhearing that they were pirates. But the kind that raid the poor." Faye's eyes widened when she heard that, knowing how pirates were. Raiding all the could, especially the poor parts of town. She looked over to Lilith who was happily snuggled in her blanket as she coloured in. She sighed softly and looked back over to Neptune, tears starting to appear in her eyes.   
"The only way we could protect her is if we leave her out near the docks... She'll be killed if she's left here with us." Faye spoke as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Neptune walked over to her quietly and gently caressed her cheek, wiping away the stray tears from her eyes. Faye watched as he nodded a yes to her.  
"I'm sorry dear. We have to, she's the only one who can live out our bloodline. You know that..." Faye looked down as she softly cried, but she soon got herself together and nodded, standing up and walking over to Lilith who was still colouring. 

"Lilith," Faye started. "I want to take you out for a walk towards the docks today, alright? I want you to get your winter gear ready and set out with me." Faye gave her a sad smile but not even Lilith could tell what was going on.   
"Alright, mummy!" Lilith said in a happy tone, soon getting up and running towards her room, grabbing her coat and boots, putting them on. Faye watched from afar as her daughter got ready, trying her hardest not to cry in front of her. Instead taking the time to remember her adorable eyes and smile, making sure to never forget them. Lilith soon came out of her bedroom all ready to go out, Faye then took her hand, walking to Neptune first.  
"Give your daddy a hug and tell him how much you love him first..." Faye smiled, petting Lilith's head. Lilith then jumped up, giving Neptune a big hug, holding him close to her.  
"I love you so much daddy! I'll see you soon okay!" Lilith finished, giggling as she let him go, taking Faye's hand again and walking out the front door. 

Faye walked towards the docks with Lilith, which weren't far from where they were staying, only a few minutes walk. Faye's mood got even worse the closer she got to the docks. Lilith skipped along with her, not noticing how fowl her mother's mood was becoming. Once at the docks, Faye stood still and gazed at the pirate ships already near. She turned to Lilith and got on one knee, putting her hands on her shoulders.   
"Lilith.. Mummy and daddy love you very much and will always think of you no matter what happens, okay? We didn't want to do this but we had to, to make sure you wouldn't be killed with the rest of the raid... I love you sweetie..." Faye spoke quietly as she then put her hand to Lilith's forehead, using magic to erased her memory of the past.   
"M-Mummy...?" were the only words that came out of Lilith's mouth as she slowly closed her eyes. 

When Lilith's eyes opened again, she didn't know where she was, she was sitting on snow near the docks where her mother had left her. She looked to her left and noticed a crowd of people forming together, which had strange attires and swords or guns attached to their belts. Lilith sat there for another few minutes with her eyes closes until she heard a voice of a male  
"Oh my, what is a little girl such as yourself doing out here in such cold weather!" Lilith opened her eyes and looked up at the male, it was cat? He had an interesting voice. Lilith slowly stood up, gazing up at the cat in confusion.   
"Who are you...?" Lilith asked him, tilting her head to the side a bit as she studied his appearance.   
"Why, i'm Catbeard! One of the many pirates in this crew!" He replied, pointing to the ship at the docks. "And you dear, shouldn't be out here all alone. Have you got a family?" Catbeard continued, looking down at the short girl. Lilith didn't know what to say. Did she have a family? She shook her head, fidgeting with her fingers, her expression saddening a bit. But she suddenly grew surprised when she heard his voice boom in excitement.  
"Then I shall take you in, little one! I'll bring you onto the ship and you'll stay with us!" Before Lilith could even respond, a soft paw grabbed her hand, taking her towards the large ship in front of them.


End file.
